Baby, I Am Lucky to Have You
by Izabella G. D
Summary: HP!Faberry. Quinn decides to prepare a little bit of Felix Felicis just so she can ask a certain Gryffindor out on a date. There's only one problem, though: she drank the liquid luck in excess...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Hello! So, I've been into HP!Faberry for a couple of months now and as I was reading HP and The Half Blood Prince, I thought how funny it would be if Quinn drank Felix Felicis just so she could ask Rachel out. Well, that's the result! I hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And I apologize beforehand if you find some mistakes here, because English is not my first language.

Are you ready? Then say 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and have a nice reading!

* * *

**Baby, I Am Lucky to Have You**

Quinn Fabray is what you would call a wise and collected girl. She analyzed things, so one would never see her act on primal instinct when she came face to face with an apparent complicated situation.

Well, at least that was the case before Santana Lopez annoyed the hell out of her. At that moment, the Slytherin seriously considered the possibility of punching the girl until she reached the Black Lake.

"I can't believe you made me invade Slughorn's locket just so you could add those stupid ingredients to that equally stupid potion." The Latina complained as Quinn mixed the slightly golden liquid on the cauldron. "I mean, this is insane. You've been into this bloody thing for months."

"Well, if you paid more attention to classes rather than on your girlfriend's lips, you'd know that it takes exact six months to prepare Felix Felicis." Quinn feebly replied as she almost burned her green tie on the growing flames. "And stop whining like a baby. You're distracting me."

Santana huffed and started to polish her yellow nails. "Just enlighten me: why did you choose this damn bathroom of all places to make this thing? You know I hate it here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're afraid of Moaning Myrtle and stuff, but this is the safest place to do something we're not supposed to." Quinn said absented mindedly. Santana gasped and crossed her arms in indignation.

"I am not afraid of that ghost. She's just too weird." The Latina said. "Plus, she flirted with Britt at the Prefects bathroom the other day, so that's the main reason why I dislike her so much."

"Well, keep telling yourself that." Quinn murmured. She ignored Santana's curses in Spanish and focused her attention on her last duties with the potion. Five turns to the left, five turns to the right, a little bit of Butterscotch and it was finally ready. The blonde Seeker smiled like a five years old kid in the front of a Christmas Tree.

"I made it!" Quinn shouted. Santana rolled her eyes and got up from the cold floor.

"Well, great, 'cause my butt was freezing." The Slytherin Chaser petulantly said. "Now drink it already so you can go woo Berry. I can't stand seeing your sickening puppy eyes whenever she passes by in the corridor anymore."

Quinn dangerously squinted her eyes. "Who even told you I'm drinking this potion for Berry?" Santana threw her head back and laughed.

The tall blonde cringed when the sound reverberated all over the bathroom. "Shut up! You'll attract Myrtle's attention."

"Oh, you're too precious, Q." Santana said between inelegant snorts. "Do you seriously think your foolish infatuation passes by unnoticed? Merlin, even Professor Neville has noticed and he's as clueless as his mandrakes."

The Seeker blushed profusely. "Shut up, Lopez."

"Now I just hope you'll get your sweet lady kisses with Berry soon, 'cause God knows you need something to improve your humor." Quinn sent her a dirty glare then fished a flask from her backpack. She took a few doses from the cauldron and managed to fill the whole bottle.

She eyed the golden potion like a proud parent.

"I'm not a specialist in potions like your snobby self, but of one thing I'm certain: we need to be extra cautious with this." Santana commented when it was obvious that her best friend was acting rather recklessly. "Slughorn told us that it can cause dangerous overconfidence if taken…" She watched as Quinn drank the whole flask with widen eyes. "… in excess. Oh, bloody hell."

The Latina watched as Quinn's grin grew until it reached her dilated green eyes. The taller Slytherin was emanating an unusual energy and she looked like she wanted to hold the whole Hogsmead with her bare hands.

Santana sighed. Bad shit was about to happen.

"How do you feel, Q?" The Chaser asked like she was stepping into eggshells.

"Brilliant!" Was Quinn's excited answer. "I feel freaking fantastic!"

Santana winced and patted the blonde on the shoulder. "Alright… Well, we have Quidditch practice now, so…"

"Great!" The blonde interrupted her. "This is amazing, because I have a really good feeling about this match today." Before Santana could question her what on earth she was talking about, Quinn got her backpack and practically dragged the brunette out of the bathroom.

As the girls wondered around the castle, Santana was actually beginning to believe in the effectiveness of Felix Felicis. Quinn seemed to sense things and more than once, she saved them from trouble. She prevented them from bumping into an infuriated Filch twice and even warned her about a water balloon thrown in her direction by Peeves. But everything came down the hill when they got into the Quidditch field with their Firebolts.

Rachel was on the bleacher to watch their practice like usual, so it was obvious that Quinn's head would snap into her direction in an instant. Santana pinched the bridge of her nose when she sensed the bomb that was about to explode.

"Look, San! Berry is here!" Quinn said bouncing from feet to feet. Santana stilled her movements by shaking her by her shoulders.

"Q! Stop being so fucking obvious. The whole team is looking at you like you're nuts or something." Quinn frowned obliviously.

"But she's right there." She pouted. Santana sighed.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's always been on the crowd whenever we have practice just to see your foolish Seeker skills." The Chaser said gaining a huge smile from Quinn. "Just please, try to pretend you're not under the influence of this crappy potion." Quinn nodded once, twice and then again, so Santana had to grab hold of her cheeks to prevent her from becoming dizzy.

"San!" A sudden voice called the brunette from the crowd. Santana looked up and smiled when she spotted her Hufflepuff girlfriend beside Berry on the bleacher. Brittany drew a heart in the air and blew her a kiss, so Santana couldn't help but melt right on the spot.

"Whipped." Quinn said as she excitedly waved towards a confused Rachel. Santana shook her head in annoyance and stopped the girl's frantic movements.

"Whatever, Fabray. All I know is that you're the Captain of this damn team, so how about you give us the green sign to start with this practice already?" Quinn agreed — claiming that she had good vibrations for their future actions — and authorized her colleagues to take flight.

Now, Quinn had always been a great player. Madam Hooch, who rarely complimented her students, affirmed that the Slytherin was capable of making art in the sky. Her movements were smooth and precise, just like a painter working on a master piece, so that's why her team rarely lost a match. But the effect of Felix Felicis had transformed her in an invincible machine and the 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' from the growing crowd only served to make the blonde even more self confident as she performed dangerous flips in the sky.

The Snitch had no chance at running away from Quinn. She caught it in mere seconds and even stole the Quaffle from Santana once and scored a goal. The Seeker was fairly certain that not even Viktor Krum could beat her.

The Snitch was released once again and conveniently flew right into the bleachers where a certain Gryffindor was comfortably seated. With a smug grin, Quinn boosted her broom beyond, performed a deathly flip on her way and successfully grabbed the golden ball. She smirked as she felt its small wings fighting against her hand then lifted a perfect eyebrow at one Rachel Berry.

"Like what you see, Berry?" She asked the breathless girl. Rachel was looking at Quinn with her beautiful and rather anxious doe eyes and redden cheeks. The small brunette bit her lip and looked down at her hands. Quinn flew a little bit closer to her and leaned down against her Firebolt.

"It looks like someone is getting way too shy." The Slytherin smugly said. "Why is that, Berry?"

Rachel gulped and trembled under piercing hazel eyes. "I am not blushing, Quinn." The brunette replied. "I was merely admiring your team's skills."

"But Rach," Brittany intervened as she poked the smaller girl's ribs. "You only complemented Quinn's talent ever since we got here." This precious piece of information made the seeker grin and Rachel open and close her mouth like a fish out of the water.

"Is that so?" The Seeker sing sang. "Well then, if that's the case, I guess I should show you some of my deathly moves."

Before Rachel could formulate an answer, Quinn pushed her body forward, threw her legs out of the broom and supported her lean figure by one hand only out in the air. Rachel squealed and put her hands over her heaving chest.

"Quinn!" She bereted, "What are you doing? You're going to fall and get hurt!" The blonde laughed and gracefully catapulted her body over the Firebolt again.

"You were saying, Berry?" Quinn teased. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

"Show off." The Gryffindor mumbled. For her fury, the Slytherin winked rather charmingly.

"You love it about me, Berry, just admit it."

"But you do, don't you, Rach?" Brittany commented as she dreamily watched her girlfriend score another goal. "You told me once that Quinn is annoyingly hot."

Rachel palmed her face. "Britt, please, don't…"

"Actually, please do, Britt." Quinn fired back. "What else has Berry here said about me?"

"She said you're a dimwitted brat, but that she kind of likes the goofy smile you have on your face whenever you make a prank." Brittany innocently replied, still oblivious to the desperate glares Rachel was sending her. Quinn, on the other hand, couldn't turn her attention away from the petit brunette.

"Interesting." The Seeker commented as she floated a little bit closer to them. "Carry on."

"She also told me that you have pleasant abs to look at and that it's — how did you put that Rach? — Oh! That it's refreshing how your eyes perfectly combine with the color of your Slytherin robes."

"Oh, by Merlin's Beard, Britt." Rachel muttered looking like she was ready to run away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I didn't know I was all that to you, Berry." Quinn said feeling more powerful than ever now that Felix Felicis was reaching it's higher point due to her enthusiasm. "So, I was thinking –"

"Fabray!" Santana yelled just a few centimeters away from her friend. "Stop making out with Berry and come back to the game!"

Quinn scowled and carelessly waved her hands at her friend, not even bothering to look back at her. "Go away, Santana, I'm busy." She declared. "As I was saying, Berry –"

"I'm not fucking kidding, Fabray!" The Latina warned. "Get back here!"

Quinn growled and rolled her eyes. "Blimey, Lopez! Shut up!" She complained. "Anyway. Berry, will you go…"

"Fabray, get your stubborn ass… Oh, crap, Q! Watch out!"

The Seeker didn't get the chance to find out what the bloody hell Santana was talking about, because before she could even finish her sentence to Rachel, a Bludger violently collided against her.

Quinn's last thought before she completely blacked out, was that Felix Felicis had failed her…

… and that she would send whoever had hit her with the Bloody Bludger to hell, so they could join Voldemort and his freaking Death Eaters.

…

…

…

"Oh, my sweet Barbra! Is she going to be ok?"

"Oh, stop whining Berry. She'll wake up soon. And if she doesn't, I'll go all Lima Heights on her tiny ass."

"She looks so pale."

"Of course she is pale, dwarf. She fell from at least 10 feet height!"

"Babe, don't be so mean."

"I'm only stating the truth, baby."

"Quinn…"

"Oh, great. Now you're gonna cry like that freaking Ravenclaw ghost all over Bloody Baron. That's just what we needed."

"San."

"Sorry, babe."

"Quinn?"

"Berry, if you don't stop whimpering, I swear I'll –"

"Quinn!"

"- drown you on the Black Lake!"

"Q!"

"Oh no, baby, don't you start it as well!"

"No, baby, look! Q is waking up!"

The said blonde groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She felt a bump on her forehead and reached her hand to touch it.

"Ouch." She winced. A soft hand took hold of her wandering fingers.

"No, no, sweetie. Don't touch it." The voice was suave and Quinn wanted to hear it over and over again. "Quinn?" The voice worriedly called her.

"Shit! Is she in shock?" A second voice asked in alarm. Quinn frowned. She didn't like that bitchy voice. She wanted her heavenly voice back.

"No, I don't think she is." Ah, there it was! She wanted to touch it so much. Could she reach it? But how could she do it when it was so dark? "Quinn? Open your eyes, sweetie." Oh, so that's why she couldn't see! If she opened her heavy eyes, she would be able to touch the source of that voice.

And so she did it.

"Wow." She mumbled through a silly smile. "I didn't know angels wore Gryffindor ties."

"Well, that settles it. She's fine." The bitchy voice said with a hint of boredom.

"I think it's cute." A dreamy voice said. But Quinn didn't care. She just wanted to touch those soft waves of brown hair, pink lips and adorable doe eyes. She reached a hand and reverently caressed a soft cheek and a delicate jaw. Her heart melted when she received a shy smile in response.

"You're so beautiful." Quinn murmured. The cheeks she was stroking reddened.

"Quinn, don't you recognize me?" The blonde frowned in deep concentration. Of course she knew that angel. It visited her dreams every night, after all.

"Oh man…" The bitchy voice said. "Since there's no other option, I'll have to fix this in the hard way." With that said, the angel in Gryffindor tie was shooed away and Quinn was being grabbed by the collar of her robe by yellowish nails.

"Q! Wake up!" Santana said as she shook the girl. "It's your bloody chance to finally ask Berry out on a freaking date at Hogsmead, so wake. The. Fuck. Up!"

The words 'date' and 'Berry' on the same sentence seemed to make the trick, so Quinn huffed and pushed Santana off her.

"Damn it, Lopez! Couldn't you be gentler?" The Seeker complained as she sat up. "Ouch! My head hurts like hell."

"Just sit still, Quinn." Rachel timidly said as she kneeled in the front of the Blonde again. The Slytherin nodded and bit her lip.

"Thanks, Rachel." She said.

The brunette beamed and Quinn smiled at the lovely sight. "What is it, Rach?"

"You called me Rachel." The brunette pleasantly said. This time, Quinn was the one blushing.

"Oh. Hm… Sorry?"

Rachel giggled. "I liked it."

They kept their longingly gazes upon each other until an amused Latina decided to spice the fun:

"It seems like Felix Felicis is still on, Fabray, so take your chance." And sensing that the girls needed space for their intimate moment, Santana expulsed her teammates from the field and escorted her girlfriend back to the castle with the promise of a heavy make out session.

When they were left by themselves, Rachel looked down at her shaking hands. "You… You drank Felix Felicis just so you could be with me?" The small diva asked. Quinn gently put a finger under Rachel's chin and shifted the girl's attention back to her.

"I did." The blonde confessed.

"But why?" Rachel asked in confusion. "I'm just the annoying Head Girl everybody likes to tease. And you're Quinn Fabray. How…" Before she could go any further, Quinn silenced her with a kiss.

It was wandering and tentative. Both girls wanted to discover the secrets hidden in perfect pink lips. Rachel circled her arms around Quinn's neck and moaned when she felt the Slytherin's hands rest upon her waist. The blonde gently bit the diva's lower lip and then let their tongues duel when Rachel gasped in pleasant surprise.

Quinn wanted to kiss those lips forever plus one day, but there were things that needed to be said. With a last longing peck, Quinn broke their kiss and rested her forehead against Rachel's.

"I don't quite agree with what you said." The Seeker breathed out. "Yes, you're Rachel Berry. You're the girl who raises her hand at every single class because she knows the answer for an extremely difficult question." Rachel chuckled shyly and Quinn trailed her fingers up and down the brunette's arms before she continued: "You're the girl who refuses to eat meat and that joined S.P.E.W just so she could help the elves. You also loves to sing and stole my heart the very first time you hummed a song while we were at potions on our first year."

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered. Quinn smiled and kissed her doubts away.

"And I'm Quinn Fabray." The blonde said in amusement. "Honorary pain in the ass and completely and undeniably in love with Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel giggled and kissed the day lights out of the blonde.

"You're so charming." Rachel said.

"It's one of my many talents." Quinn said winking. Then she felt a tingling sensation all over her body indicating that Felix Felicis was losing it's effect.

Funnily enough, she still felt lucky as ever, so she took a chance:

"Be my girlfriend?" And when Rachel joined their lips and repeated 'yes' over and over again each time she brought their bodies impossibly closer, Quinn knew she had done everything right.

And her concussion? Well, it only served as an excuse to spend her whole night with Rachel in the nursery.

Madam Pomfrey surely would never forget the trauma of finding thrown clothes all over her working place though.

* * *

**A/N2:** So, now you guys know what to do! Send me an owl with your review to make my day brighter and say: Mischief managed!


End file.
